User talk:Rudolph Komnenos
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Lol pie (Talk) 15:00, June 18, 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Hello Hey There, Rudolf! The Western Economic Supreme Treaty (WEST) and The Eastern Alliance Socialist Treaty (EAST), also called the Axis Sphere, an RPing community (RP means Roleplay), has invited you to join. It is not an alliance, so if you are in one, you can join WEST and/or EAST and remain in your alliance of Shangri-La (i am the admin of the Axis yet i am still a proud member of UCoN). WEST and EAST are a bloc and global alliances that was made primarily for roleplay so if you do not wish to roleplay, WEST and EAST are not best for you. Here, you can expand diplomatic relations with other nations and interact with the Countries of the U.S.A, China, Japan, Korea and even more while Interacting with real CN people like me. Since you are off the hook :P You don't need to register an account before gaining the ability to post on the WEST and EAST forums until November 2012. I Seriously hope to see you in the AS :D! Please read the Axis Sphere for more information on WEST's RP background. Any territorial and historical contradictions and/or disputes will be settled during the applications. We have been roleplaying since September 18, 2012 and hope to see you join! Thanks, Chao101 (talk • ) 12:48, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 04:17, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC)